wwccballoonprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Checklists
GPS # Turn the GPS on by holding down the red power button. # At this time the GPS is ready to go. You can verify it is working properly by pressing Enter to acknowledge the “Don't use this while driving” warnings then looking at the status of the GPS fix. APRS Transmitter # Plug the mini-din plug into the top of the transmitter. If the device is powered a red light may blink followed by a blinking or solid green light. If the green light is blinking then a GPS is attached but does not have a fix. If the green light is solid then a GPS is attached and is sending a valid position. # The only a red light flashes followed by no green light then the device has power but a GPS is not connected. Verify that the GPS is on and plugged into the serial cable. # If no lights flash then the device is not powered. Verify that the mini-din cable is plugged in, the cigarette lighter cable is connected, and the 9v battery connector is connected to the battery pack. # Once the green light is solid verify that the red light flashes every 30 seconds exactly at the top of the minute and 30 seconds after the minute.. # Verify that the transmitter is sending a valid position at tinyurl.com/wwcc-aprs. SPOT # Hold the power button for 3 seconds to turn the SPOT on. It should blink green every 3 seconds once it is on. # Hold down the button with the icon of a footprint to activate the tracking function. It will blink green when it is active. At this point the SPOT is ready to go. When it has a GPS fix the light under the text “GPS” will blink green. If it cannot find a fix that light will blink red. If a position has been sent successfully the light under the icon of an envelope will blink green. If the message fails to send that light will blink red. # Verify that SPOT is sending a valid position at tinyurl.com/wwcc-spot. Cell Phone # Turn the phone on by holding the red power button. # Once on press the icon that looks like a page just left of the control pad. This brings up the main menu. # At the main menu use the control pad to select “Games & Apps” in the upper right corner. Press “OK”. # In the “Games & Apps” menu select more by pressing the upper left button on the keypad. # Use the control pad to select the “GPS Tracker” which is second from the right and has the icon of a satellite. Press “OK”. # The GPS Tracker will display “Locating...” until it has a fix. At this point the phone is ready to go. You can verify it is working by waiting until the phone displays a position and shows how long ago a position was last sent. # Verify the phone is sending a valid position at tinyurl.com/wwcc-cell.